


【精猫】一见钟情2

by Kogitsunya



Series: 一见钟情 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 一见钟情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658605
Kudos: 3





	【精猫】一见钟情2

“格里菲尔先生！我喜欢你！我想跟你交往！”

格里菲尔是个有些少年老成的人，从他的祖辈开始，他家已经侍奉了格拉兰德家几代人，每一代的管家都恪尽职守，格里菲尔也是这样从小就严格要求自己的，无论是礼仪还是教养都做到足够优秀，所以他一直以为无论发生任何事他都能做到足够理性冷静，哪怕是之前卡里洛斯放弃爵位的时候，格里菲尔也仅仅只是惊讶了一下，便做好了接下来的工作计划。

原本是应该如此的……

看着眼前这个双眼放光摇晃着尾巴的猫魅，格里菲尔多么希望刚刚这些话只是自己的一个错觉，但周围那些都在直勾勾的盯着他们的仆从在不断的提醒他——是的你没听错赶紧给人家一个答复。

这是雷卡来到格拉兰德家的一周后的早上格里菲尔打开门后听到的第一句话，而他已经沉默了快将近一分钟了，雷卡却依旧热情的看着他等待着回应，在思考良久之后，格里菲尔伸手搭在雷卡的肩膀上语重心长地问道。

“雷卡，你为什么喜欢我？”

“因为格里菲尔先生对我真的很好，救了我，还给我工作，还教我很多东西，我长这么大从没有人对我这么好过。”

雷卡的视线更加火热，而格里菲尔只是叹了口气摸了摸他的头顶，看着雷卡有些疑惑的样子认真地摇了摇头。

“如果是这样的话恕我无法给你回应。雷卡，我知道你从小到大都过得很辛苦，你也说了从来没有人对你好所以我对你好你就喜欢我。那我问你，假如将来有人对你更好怎么办？”

雷卡显然没有想过这个问题，如今被格里菲尔这样一问才有些不确定地说，“我……我觉得没有人会比格里菲尔先生对我更好了。”

“为什么这么说？雷卡，以我的眼光来看只要你继续在格拉兰德家好好表现，你会得到比我身份更高贵的人的好感，那些人为了追求你会满足你各种各样的需求的。”

格里菲尔说着轻柔的拨开雷卡脸旁那些散落下来的碎发将其别到而后，那张精致的小脸已经在这一周后保养得更加细嫩，那双带着些许迷茫的蓝眼睛依旧清澈明亮，让格里菲尔想起当初在看到那个脏兮兮的雷卡时，若不是因为这双眼睛，自己也不会选择搭救他。

“雷卡，我希望你可以先收好你的冲动，仔细想一想你对我的感情究竟是一时的感激还是真正的爱情，等到哪天你考虑清楚了再做决定也不迟。”

“那……那格里菲尔先生可以等我想清楚吗？”雷卡说着有些担忧地抬起头，却看到格里菲尔带着温和的笑容拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你先想清楚再说吧。”

也许那一番谈话是有效的，至少雷卡不再提这件事，但对于格里菲尔来说，当雷卡开口的一瞬间有些什么就已经变了，他不想承认，但他不得不意识到自己会开始下意识的注意雷卡的一举一动，只可惜这个猫魅真的听话到完全就像从没有发生过这次告白一样继续生活，所以格里菲尔也不得不做的像是无事发生一样。

不过就算是这两个人可以做得到，八卦这种事在这样一个偌大的宅子里依旧不可避免，前两天雷卡才刚刚激情告白，这几天就开始时常有女仆缠着雷卡询问具体的细节。

“你问我怎么看格里菲尔先生？嗯……他真的是个很好的人，也很厉害，什么都会！”雷卡的语气中带着些许的骄傲，他洋洋得意的说了两句，却又忽然泄气地说道，“其实我在想，这么优秀的格里菲尔先生也许已经有女朋友了吧。”

女仆们互相看了看，又偷偷瞟了一眼不远处正在清点新买的茶杯的格里菲尔，然后其中一人便凑到雷卡的耳边说起了悄悄话。

“原来如此，格里菲尔先生到现在都还没有和女孩子相处过吗？真辛苦啊……我听说没有性生活的人会老得快哦。”

格里菲尔第一次被吓得把茶杯掉在了地上，和雷卡在聊天的女仆努力憋着笑，纷纷偷偷瞄了一眼格里菲尔。

“你们在笑什么啊……我说的是真的哦。”雷卡皱着眉一本正经的解释着，可越是解释女仆们就越是忍不住噗嗤一下笑出来，而格里菲尔的脸已经黑的如墨汁一般，僵在原地甚至都没有捡起茶杯的碎瓷片。

“咳嗯！”格里菲尔突然清了清嗓子，女仆们立即一哄而散，留下了雷卡还没反应过来情况。

“雷卡……是谁告诉你刚刚那些事的……”

“都是些娼馆的小姐姐们呀！”雷卡回过头来对着格里菲尔露出了一个天真无邪的笑容，“我差不多12岁的时候其实有被卖到一个娼馆里做苦工的，那里的猫魅姐姐们虽然都是逐日之民，但是她们都不介意我是护月之民对我可好了，是她们教我不可以洗澡，洗干净了会被抓去做坏事，当然我自己也不是很喜欢水啦……哦还有她们还告诉过我很多很少见的知识哦！比如说……精灵的肉棒可长了，插进来的话差不多……能到这里吧。”

雷卡说着就像是完全没注意到格里菲尔那副仿佛被雷劈过的表情一样，认真的在自己的肚脐下方比划了一个尺寸。

这个猫魅究竟明不明白自己都在说些什么啊？！？？

格里菲尔的脸一下子涨红了，他的教养让他完全没办法想象一个人居然可以完全不惧廉耻的说出这么露骨的话，可让他更加不能接受的是雷卡似乎根本没有意识到他究竟说出了多么具有爆炸性的发言，仿佛刚刚这一席话就跟谈论生活日常一般稀松平常，做出来的事却带着十足的挑逗性。

幸好刚刚把女仆们都赶走了……

格里菲尔猛得深呼吸一下捡起了碎茶杯，犹豫片刻才试探性的问道，“雷卡……刚刚这些话你以前平时也这么跟人聊天吗？”

“对呀？娼馆的小姐姐们不都是这么聊天的嘛，我经常听她们向我抱怨这些事情，难道有什么不对吗？”

格里菲尔走过来，抓着雷卡的肩膀硬着头皮认真地说，“记住，以后千万不要再跟人说刚刚那些话了。”

雷卡皱着眉头思考了一会儿忽然恍然大悟，就在格里菲尔准备松口气的时候突然再次说出了惊人发言。

“我想起来了，小姐姐们说不是所有男人的肉棒都能有那么大的，聊这个容易打击到一些人的自尊心。谢谢你提醒我！”

……哈？

格里菲尔呆站在原地一脸懵逼的看着雷卡欢快的跑远，刚刚才恢复热度的脸再次涨红。

“不要那么随便说出那个东西啊！雷卡你给我回来！！”

所以说格里菲尔这次真的惹上大麻烦了，因为他发现这个随口开黄腔的状况似乎已经成了雷卡的习惯，而比这更严重的是他本人并没有这个自觉，所以即便格里菲尔反复强调过不许说这些话雷卡也总会下意识的脱口而出一些新的十分露骨的发言，格里菲尔不得不每天盯着他以防他“语出惊人”。

但好在雷卡的学习速度真的很快，才两周不到的功夫，雷卡就已经从一个连盘子都不会摆的外行练成了已经会给餐巾折出好几种花样的熟手了。或许是那张小脸真的很容易激起人的母性，女仆们也都非常疼爱这个嘴甜又懂事的猫魅，而且比起格里菲尔的拘谨，女仆们反倒是对雷卡的那些惊人发言不以为然，甚至偶尔还会偷偷的跟雷卡讨论起来，叽叽喳喳的笑声听得格里菲尔头皮发麻，也只能一边自我安慰着慢慢再教一边再他们谈论起那些露骨的话题时红着耳朵假装没听见。

每天下午的2点到4点是雷卡学写字的时间，在发现雷卡不怎么识字后，格里菲尔就从工作的间隙中抽出了两个小时出来教他写字。今天雷卡还在学拼写他自己的名字和格里菲尔的名字，这是他一开始主动要求学的，纸上的字已经比前两天刚学字母的时候工整一些了。

“格里菲尔先生的名字好长哦……”雷卡忽然拿着羽毛笔皱起眉头，坐在椅子上晃着两条腿停顿了一会儿又继续开始写了起来，格里菲尔闻声抬起头，视线从账单挪到了雷卡那边，只一眼就忍不住无语扶额。

这家伙是怎么做到把墨水蹭到脸上的啊？！

“雷卡，去把衣服换下来把脸上的墨水洗干净。”

“又要洗啊……”雷卡这才注意到袖口和手上粘的墨水，有些不情不愿的放下笔偷瞄了格里菲尔一眼，见对方正严厉的盯着自己，就立刻吐了吐舌头乖巧地一路小跑离开了书房。

然而十多分钟过去了，雷卡依旧没有回来，格里菲尔已经等得有些不耐烦，看了看表最终决定去把那个不知道在哪里偷懒的猫魅抓回来。他花了五分钟才在一个隐蔽的走廊拐角找到雷卡，而这个猫魅正躲在墙角后面偷偷张望着什么，白色的大尾巴不时地甩一甩，专注到根本没有注意到已经走到身后的格里菲尔。

“咳嗯。”

雷卡被吓得一下子转过身，在看到是格里菲尔后似乎还松了口气，但格里菲尔显然已经没有那么好的耐心了，他正想看看究竟是什么让雷卡看了这么久，却被雷卡一把拽住拉到了稍微远一点的角落里。

“嘘！格里菲尔先生不可以过去。”雷卡拉着一脸疑惑的格里菲尔让他蹲下，然后凑到他耳边继续悄悄说道，“伊万妮小姐在跟阿贝科斯先生做爱，我们不要打扰他们。”

轻柔的声音带着若有若无的气息吹在精灵的长耳朵上时一下子点燃了格里菲尔脸颊的热度，而精灵优秀的听力此时也恰好捕捉到了不远处传来的那被刻意压低的喘息声，他知道家里的女仆在和侍卫谈恋爱，如此暧昧的气氛即便是格里菲尔都很难不去多想，但雷卡却像是什么都没有察觉到一样笑眯眯的眨眨眼，食指凑到唇边做出噤声的手势。

格里菲尔一下子站起来快步离开，因为过于突然，雷卡一脸茫然的看了一眼格里菲尔的背影，又回头看了看声音传来的方向，犹豫片刻后就耸了耸肩去追格里菲尔，却始终是晚了一步被关在了门外。

“格里菲尔先生，你还好吗？”

“……我没事，你先继续去练字吧。”

格里菲尔靠着门，心脏还在剧烈的跳动着，他听到雷卡在门外转了一会儿才应声离开，直到脚步声远去才松了口气，走到桌边猛的喝了一大口水，却依旧未能平复心中这份莫名其妙的悸动，格里菲尔不由得摸了摸刚刚被雷卡贴近的耳朵，上面的热度还没有轻易消退。

通讯珠的声音让格里菲尔突然从发呆中惊醒，而在拨通后卡里洛斯的声音则让他彻底恢复如常，他开始像往常一样听着卡里洛斯安排接下来的工作，却没想到卡里洛斯忽然在最后语出惊人。

“格里菲尔，听说家里来了个猫魅，伊恩很感兴趣，正好最近有事，我们明天就回去。”

格里菲尔花了三秒才不确定地问道，“……什么？！”

然而卡里洛斯已经挂断了，他向来如此，所以格里菲尔也只能硬着头皮接受这个事实。

到底是谁把这件事告诉他们俩的啊？！为什么夫人会感兴趣啊！！

卡里洛斯和伊恩在傍晚回到了宅子里，格里菲尔忐忑地带着仆从们和雷卡在前厅等候着，祈祷着伊恩只是一时兴起而已。

雷卡昨天听说他们要回来的时候似乎格外兴奋，显然女仆们不知道什么时候已经对雷卡八卦过那两个人的事了。不过当两个人真的出现时，格里菲尔还是感觉到了雷卡的紧张，这还是雷卡第一次小心翼翼的躲在他身后偷偷地打量着正在殷勤地帮伊恩脱大衣的卡里洛斯。

啊，时隔一个月不见，老爷在夫人面前可真是越来越狗腿了呢。

格里菲尔在心里为卡里洛斯咋舌，但表面上还是把身后的雷卡推了出来淡定自如地介绍到，“老爷，伊恩阁下，这就是雷卡。当时事出突然，所以没来得及向你们请示就自作主张把他留下了。”

雷卡怯生生的拽着背带看了一眼正在仔细打量自己的两个人，又不安地回头看了一眼格里菲尔，然后才猛地一鞠躬大声喊到，“老、老爷好！夫……伊恩阁下好！”

谁都没有说话，只有伊恩挑了一下眉毛，便走过来笑着摸了摸雷卡的脑袋。

“别紧张。”

雷卡抬起头偷偷瞄了一眼一身白袍的伊恩，或许是出于同族之间的信任，他稍微放松了一点，便壮着胆子站直了身体。

又是一阵安静无言，伊恩没有发话，所以谁都没有接下来的行动，就在格里菲尔琢磨着要不要带雷卡离开的时候，伊恩突然拉住了雷卡的手。

“跟我来，我有些事要跟你说。”

雷卡不明所以，下意识看向了格里菲尔，而伊恩也笑眯眯地看了过去，格里菲尔咽了咽口水，只能硬着头皮对雷卡点点头，任由伊恩拉着雷卡走向了主卧。

算了算了，夫人向来有分寸，闲聊而已不用紧张。

“别看了，伊恩又不能能把那小猫吃了。”卡里洛斯不知道什么时候已经坐下了，正带着一脸戏谑的表情好笑地看着格里菲尔。

“所以您突然回来是有什么事要处理？如果不是什么要紧事下次可以不用特意回来，伊恩阁下怪忙的，您在格里达尼亚别老给伊恩阁下添乱。”

卡里洛斯早就习惯了格里菲尔有事没事就像个小老头一样教训自己，所以任何话他都能当耳旁风，而这次也是一样，他注意到格里菲尔已经刮掉了胡子，反倒是有些意外地问，“怎么我以前老说你留胡子显老你不听，现在反倒不留了？”

格里菲尔摸了摸光洁的下巴不卑不亢的答道，“忙，觉得没时间打理所以就刮了。”

卡里洛斯耸了耸肩不再追问，随手拿起桌边的渡鸦周刊翻看起来，完全不像是有事要做的样子，就这么僵持了十多分钟，格里菲尔心里“咯噔”一下，他又回头望了望伊恩和雷卡离开的方向犹豫了一会忽然试探性地问了一句。

“老爷……你说的有事回来不会就是伊恩阁下要来看看雷卡吧。”

卡里洛斯抬眼看了看格里菲尔忽然露出了一个大大的笑容。

“你猜对了。”

然而格里菲尔的所有担心似乎都是多余的。雷卡跟着伊恩从房间里出来后就已经完全没有了之前的紧张，甚至已经开始在晚饭后一直粘着伊恩，不停地围着他叽叽喳喳的聊天，小脸兴奋得红扑扑的，就像是已经完全忘记了格里菲尔的存在一样。

所以当格里菲尔第n次看向雷卡的时候，卡里洛斯终于忍不住放下杂志走到伊恩和雷卡的身边，不知道说了些什么后就抱起伊恩回卧室了，留下雷卡一脸茫然地看着两人离开的背影，又回过头来看着格里菲尔眨眨眼。

“习惯就好。”格里菲尔的声音听起来似乎带了些愉悦，他看了看时间便催促雷卡去早点休息。

“我知道了！夫人说只要我乖乖的下次就给我带好吃的过来。”

雷卡这次难得的没有拖延，虽然别有深意地看了一眼格里菲尔，却意外乖巧的早早回去了。

还是夫人有法子。格里菲尔心想。

只是这个想法并没有维持太久。

当格里菲尔换好睡衣正准备睡觉的时候，门突然被敲响了，格里菲尔一开门就看到了雷卡只穿着他先前要走的那件旧衬衫有些扭捏地抱着枕头站在门口，顿时感觉气血上涌直冲脑门。

“格里菲尔先生，那个……我做噩梦了，可不可以跟你一起睡？”

“谁教你的？”

“诶？”雷卡愣了一下，看向格里菲尔时立刻拉下嘴角泪眼汪汪委屈巴巴地问，“不可以吗？”

要淡定啊格里菲尔！都是夫人的阴谋啊！

“阿嚏！”

雷卡突然打了个喷嚏吸了吸鼻子，两条光溜溜的小腿有些微微发抖，格里菲尔叹了口气让开一条路，雷卡立刻变了个脸，欢天喜地的跑进屋里爬到床上，将格里菲尔的枕头挪开一些摆好他自己的枕头。

“格里菲尔先生快点来睡觉了！”

雷卡开心的拍了拍身边的位置，藏不住的尾巴不停地甩来甩去。格里菲尔的嘴角抽搐了一下，探出头瞥了一眼主卧的方向后没好气的摔上门。

算了算了，夫人没教什么奇怪的事情已经不错了，睡觉而已。

格里菲尔一边自我安慰着一边坐到床边，雷卡在他身后已经麻利的钻进了被子里，就在要关灯的时候，雷卡突然睁开眼睛问道，“格里菲尔先生我可以抱着你的胳膊睡觉吗？”

“不可以。”

“那拉着手呢？”

“也不可以。”

“那你可以亲亲我的额头吗？夫人说做噩梦的话有人亲一下就好了。”

“……都不可以！睡觉！”

夫人您都教了些什么呀！！！


End file.
